Disposable shaving instruments are well known and are in common use. These instruments typically comprise a hardened plastic-like shaving head which supports one or more blades aligned along its longitudinal axis. The blade edges are held at a predetermined cutting angle such that the blade is moved perpendicular to the beard or hairs to be cut. The individual hairs are severed by forcing the sharpened edge through the hair, thus the blade tends to pull the beard in response to the resistance of the hair to the severing action. Therefore, many efforts have been made to soften the beard or to lubricate the skin to lessen the discomfort associated with shaving and to increase the closeness of the shave. However, no consideration appears to have been given to the mechanics of severing the individual hairs.